Fully satisfactory treatments for Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) have not yet been discovered. Mixtures of agents that target the reverse transcriptase and the protease have proven to be highly effective. However, patients are forced to self-administer a large number of medications on a tightly regulated schedule. Failure to follow the prescribed regimen results in rapid generation of drug-resistant HIV mutants. Antiviral agents taken individually are ineffective, largely because of the rapid rate at which the infecting virus population becomes resistant. For this reason, single and multiple drug therapies are often denied to patients that seem unlikely to be able to follow the required dosing schedule. In addition, many protease inhibitors are expensive to manufacture and are not widely available in regions where HIV is rampant, including sub-Saharan Africa and South-East Asia.
The present application provides novel agents for the treatment of HIV and other viral infections associated with certain chemokine receptors, e.g., CXCR4.